


Deuxieme Chance

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-08
Updated: 2004-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everyone gets a second chance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deuxieme Chance

## Deuxieme Chance 

by Peach

<http://us.geocities.com/peach1250/index.html>

* * *

Superman stood in front of the AI and raged. For the first time in memory, he wanted to commit violence. For the first time he understood Krypton's destruction. Had the AI been flesh and blood he would now be lying in pieces on the floor. 

"You should have told me this long ago. The pain I could have been spared. The pain I could have saved others. The lives lost." 

"You could have avoided those things by taking your place as ruler of this world as I intended for you to do. They are a weak species. Even this Luthor and he is the strongest of the lot. He would have made a worthy consort for you, unlike the vapid females you chose to waste you seed upon. You even had the warning of the foreseer, but you ignored that as well." 

"Why are you telling me now? When it's too late." 

"It is never too late. Did I not just tell you how to go back in time?" 

"How will that help?" 

"You still look as you did then. You can move freely as long as you avoid your younger self. You have only to change one thing." 

"But what thing?" 

"Take Luthor to your bed - before he weds Helen. In that space of time when he thought she had left for good, you talked to him then. Wait and watch for the younger you to leave and then go back to him. Offer whatever he wants, but bind him to you." 

"Bind him to me? Are you insane? Lex is straight." 

"Sexual preference is a fluid thing for most people. It is even more so for one who was saved by you on the day you entered this world and many times after that." 

"Use his gratitude to force myself on him? Wait a minute what do you mean on the day I entered this world?" 

"Force will not be needed. Your memory of that day is in your mind. It just needs to be unlocked." 

"Unlock it. Now!" 

A beam shot out from the AI and Superman dropped to the floor. He sat unmindful of anything but the memory unfolding in his mind. He relived the heat of entering the atmosphere, the bumps as the ship roared along the ground, the voice speaking in Kryptonian telling him how to get out. 

Then he was walking naked in a field under the strange yellow sun. The boy was lying on the ground, only a few wisps of red hair clinging to his scalp. The smaller boy knelt next to him and touched his face gently. Eyes fluttered open, "Are you my guardian angel?" 

Bending closer, he bestowed a kiss on the trembling lips of the injured boy. "You won't let it hurt me, will you?" 

Kal-El petted Lex until his eyes closed, "Don't ever leave me, please." 

The small hands petted and soothed until Lex slept a peaceful sleep. Then Kal-El rose and went in search of someone who would help him find his way on this strange world. Superman jerked out of the memory and realized he hadn't kept his unspoken promise to Lex. 

He ignored the tears that were tracking down his face. Rising swiftly to his feet, he barked at the AI. 

"Tell me again how to do this." 

The explanation was made quickly, as Superman turned to go the AI spoke one last time. 

"Kal-El, make sure that he is bound to you." 

"I'll do what I must. Do not worry on that score." 

As he sped back in time, he thought over how he should go about doing as the AI had told him. He was having trouble believing that having sex with Lex would be enough to change the course of events. But he was ready to try anything, the world had been mostly destroyed, everyone he loved was dead. Taking Lex as a lover was a small price to pay to save all those lives. 

When he reached the day that Helen walked out on Lex, he hurried to find clothing that would match what he'd worn that day. Standing in the shadows of the terrace, he watched as his younger self talked to Lex. When young Clark left, he waited just until he was out of sight and then he entered the mansion. 

Lex looked up as Clark came back into the room. "Lex, there's something I should have told you earlier." 

"What's that, Clark?" 

"I'm glad she's gone. She doesn't deserve you." 

Lex chuckled, "Really? I doubt that she sees it that way." 

"She doesn't like me very much." 

"What makes you say that?" 

"She thinks I'm too close to you." 

Clark moved around the desk and pushed Lex's chair back. Kneeling quickly, he ignored the gasp as he reached for Lex's belt. "She's right about one thing." 

"Right about what, Clark?" 

"I am close to you, just not as close as I want to be." 

Lex's eyes were bright and he made no move to stop Clark's exploring hands. And when Clark bent his head and ran his tongue over the tip of Lex's dick, his only response was a breathy groan. 

Clark smiled up at Lex before sucking on the head. "Clark, your father will shoot me if he ever finds out about this." 

Clark rocked back to look up at Lex. "He doesn't need to know. At least until I'm older." 

"Are you sure this is what you want, Clark?" 

"I want you. I'll do whatever it takes to prove that to you." 

Dipping his head Clark sucked Lex in. He heard Helen's steps in the hall so he stepped up his efforts, Lex's head dropped back on the chair as he panted softly. Lex never heard the door but Clark did. He turned them just enough so that when Helen opened the door there could be no doubt as to what he was doing to Lex. She stood staring until Clark pulled up off Lex and gave her a grin before going back to sucking. 

Helen stormed off and Clark began to swallow as Lex clutched his head and pumped come down his throat. Neither Clark nor Superman had ever tasted this brand of sexual pleasure. As he rocked back on his heels and looked up at Lex, he suddenly realized that the flavor was actually quite nice. He also admitted that no woman he'd ever been with had looked so otherworldly as Lex looked at that moment. His head was back, his skin flushed, his breath coming in harsh pants. 

After a couple of minutes, Lex opened his eyes and looked at Clark. "God, you look too innocent to know how to suck cock like that. If you'll give me a minute I'll return the favor." 

"I've got all night." 

Lex stood and tucked himself away before leading Clark up to his bedroom. Lex threw back the duvet, before reaching for Clark. Their first kiss was tentative. The second bolder, the third Clark felt all the way down to his toes. 

At that moment, he began to believe that having Lex as his consort wouldn't be such a bad thing. Lex opened his pants and slipped his hand down inside, stroking Clark's growing erection. "Those big feet aren't false advertising. Let's get you naked, okay?" 

He nodded, allowing Lex to peel his tee shirt off over his head. Clark toed off his shoes as Lex began pushing his jeans down. When Clark was naked, Lex stepped back and admired the view. 

As Lex catalogued Clark's assets, a blush spread over his soon to be lover's face. Lex found that totally charming, a word he'd never associated with anyone else he was about to bed. He continued to look at Clark as he began to strip off his own clothing. 

Clark was feeling self-conscience so he walked over to the bed and sat down. Lex soon followed. He gently pushed Clark down and took a position next to him on the bed. 

"Clark, how much experience do you have with this? Is there someone you've been experimenting with?" 

"No, there's no one. I have no desire for other guys." 

"How long have you wanted me?" 

"Does that matter?" 

"I was just wondering. Why now?" 

"Because I'm feeling like Rhett Butler with Scarlet. I need to stop you before you make any more mistakes." 

"Are you my guardian angel?" 

"Only if I get to be your lover as well." 

"This is such a bad idea, Clark. You should run while you have the chance." 

"What does that mean?" 

"Once I know how it feels to really have you, I won't be able to let you go." 

"I won't ask you to." 

No more words were spoken. Lex covered Clark's lips with his and that kiss led to another and another. When Lex slathered lube over Clark, he saw the question in Clark's eyes. A brief shake of the head indicated Lex's knowledge that they had nothing to fear. 

Lex positioned himself astride Clark and lowered slowly onto the large dick. He gasped slightly as the head breached him. Clark's hands moved slowly over his chest, as anxious eyes focused on his. Lex smiled to reassure his new lover that he was okay. 

"Been some time since I've done this." 

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"I know." 

Lex leaned down to place a kiss on Clark's lips. Clark immediately opened to allow Lex entry. Pulling back, Lex panted as he began to move up and down on Clark. They watched each other's eyes, Clark with the eyes of a virgin even though he wasn't and had not been for some time, but this was so very different from anything he'd ever felt. 

He surged up against Lex, pushing more of his cock inside. Lex moaned and shifted. With the next hard thrust Lex gasped out, "Yes! Right there, harder!" 

Clark forgot to hide in that moment and flipped Lex easily onto his back. He shifted Lex's body as a child moves a doll. Finding that magic spot, Clark thrust against it again and again. He reveled in the cries and whimpers pouring from Lex's throat. Lex arched against him helping him drive in deeper. 

Nothing had ever felt so fantastic, not Lana or Lois or any of the women whose names he couldn't remember from college. Lex was so incredibly tight and hot inside, the friction was so delicious, intense. He felt that tingle along his spine that signaled he was close to coming. 

Lex had hardened again and he worked his dick as Clark punched against his prostrate over and over. Suddenly, Clark clutched Lex harder as he erupted inside him. Lex screeched out Clark's name as he blew come against his stomach. 

Slowly, Clark became aware of his surroundings again. Looking down he saw the bruises darkening on Lex's skin. 

"Sorry I got so rough." 

"Rough? Trust me, Clark, that wasn't rough." 

"I bruised you." 

"They won't last long." 

Clark pulled out slowly, let Lex's legs down and then rolled to the side. Lex was asleep before Clark could formulate his thoughts. After a minute, he rose and entered the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, he contemplated heading back to his own time but as he exited the shower, he heard Helen moving up the stairs. He really should have expected her to come back; she did, after all have an agenda. 

Moving back into the bedroom quickly, he got into the bed next to Lex and pulled the heavily sleeping man into his arms. When Helen opened the door, she found an apparently sleeping couple. 

Clark hadn't pulled up the covers. He'd arranged them so that the light spilling from the bathroom showed them clearly. He pulled one of Lex's legs up over his hip. One of his hands cupped the bare skull, the other gripped Lex's bare ass. He knew that his come was beginning to trickle from Lex's reddened hole. 

Now to make sure Lex knew they'd been caught. As Helen stared, Clark pretended to wake up. Faking a shock he didn't feel. 

"Helen, what are you doing here?" 

Lex's eyes popped open and he turned to look at her. "I thought you'd left." 

"I..." 

She turned on her heel and all but ran. When Lex made a move to get up, Clark tightened his hold. Their eyes met and held. Lex seemed to find what he needed. He relaxed back against Clark's body. 

"Well, I'd say the wedding is definitely off now." 

"Good! Let's get some sleep and in the morning you can show me how it feels to have you inside me." 

* * *

Superman's eyes opened and for a minute, he was disoriented. Then he registered the warm body molded to his back. He listened for any sign that there was anyone else in the house with them. All he heard was the normal sounds of the staff as they went about their early morning duties. 

He let his mind drift back to the night before. When he'd come back in time it was with the idea that he would sacrifice whatever he needed to in order to stop the events that led up to the mass destruction of the planet. 

He'd not been prepared for the pleasure he'd found in Lex's body. Or the pleasure he'd seen on Lex's face. 

A slow wicked smile spread on his face as he remembered the look on Helen's face as he held Lex in his arms. He could imagine the outrage her doctor mentality felt at the obvious lack of safe sex practices. Served the bitch right. After all, she had attempted to kill Lex in the former timeline. 

Lex stirred behind him and his smile became soft, happy. Lex's hand rubbed over his abs as something poked against his ass. 

"Morning sleepy head. I was beginning to think I wore you out last night." 

"Oh, you wore me out alright, but I'm feeling well rested and recovered this morning. Are you still willing to let me..." 

Superman relaxed, letting the Clark version of himself take over. Rolling over toward Lex, he smiled. 

"More than willing." 

They kissed and then Lex pushed him over onto his back. Clark smelled good and Lex took deep breaths of that Clark smell as he kissed his way down the firm chest. He suckled a nipple as Clark's hands caressed his shoulders. 

Clark's dick started to rise as the sensation increased. "Lex..." 

"Relax, Clark. I'm going to take real good care of you." 

Clark's eyes drifted shut as he gave himself up to Lex's ministrations. The lovemaking was slow, gentle. Lex entered him carefully. He felt no pain, just the unaccustomed fullness. Lex watched him for any sign of pain. When he saw only lust in the green eyes he picked up the pace. 

Clark pressed his eyes tightly shut, the heat building behind them controlled in a way his younger self would not have been able to manage. He arched his body upward helping Lex enter him deeper. Lex's thick heat rubbed over a spot inside Clark and he cried out his consort's name. "Lex!" 

"I've got you, Clark. Come for me." 

The words worked magic and Clark's cock spewed come into the air between them. Lex pounded into him, hard and fast and clutched him close as he emptied high inside Clark's ass. 

Dropping to lie on Clark's body, the two men caressed each other lightly as they regained their breath. Clark marveled at the intensity of his climax. Nothing he'd ever experienced before compared. He sighed as Lex's dick slipped from his body. 

"Clark, are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Lex pulled up to look at Clark's face. 

"I'm fine, I just lost you." 

"You haven't lost me, that won't ever happen, not now." 

"I hope not. What if Helen comes back and still wants you?" 

"I don't think any woman would come back after what she saw last night. They might forgive a man for being caught with another woman but being caught with another man? Plus the obvious lack of safe sex - do you think a doctor would forgive that?" 

"She might. Promise me you won't take her back." 

"Clark? What is this?" 

"Promise!" 

"Okay, if it's that important to you, I promise." 

"Thank you. I should get home before my parents discover that I'm not in the barn." 

"Okay. You want to get together tonight?" 

"Probably, why don't you call me later?" 

"I'll do that." 

Superman dressed and left the mansion. Instead of going straight back to the future, he decided to stop at a point in time when he and Lex had begun to pull farther apart. 

He moved carefully though the area, making sure that he wasn't spotted. It wasn't until that point that his besotted mind considered the fact that he should have found a way to talk to his younger self. 

The AI said to avoid his younger self but hadn't issued any warnings about contact. There was too much he didn't know to risk that. So he would just have check each of the turning points that he remembered, just in case. 

He watched as Clark and Lex argued, their voices were raised in anger. He remembered this fight well. Although, this time it had a different tone. The last time they'd never shared a bed and Lex had gone through the ordeal of being nearly killed and lost on an island. 

He gave his younger self a chance to get to the Talon before he entered the mansion. 

"Lex." 

"What do you want now, Clark? You made your point." 

"No, I'm afraid I didn't. At least not the one I should have made." 

"What does that mean?" 

Superman moved quickly to wrap his arms around Lex. 

"I'm an idiot." 

"Are you expecting an argument?" 

"No. I'm asking forgiveness. I'm asking you to remember that I'm still young and finding my way. It's not always easy loving a strong man like you. I feel really stupid some times." 

"Did you say love?" 

"Yeah." Superman realized as the words left his mouth that he was telling the truth. 

Looking back with the knowledge he'd gained, he wondered why he'd wanted the women, part of him knew it had been because that was what Jonathan and Martha expected of him. But he'd always felt like he was going to break the women he'd had sex with. He hadn't felt that as he rammed into Lex. 

Lex looked closely at the Clark wrapped around him. There was something different, he couldn't quite figure out what. This Clark was more like the one who'd run Helen off. The one who'd sent him to heaven. 

Thinking back, he realized that the next time he'd seen Clark after that night, the boy had seemed startled when he wrapped his arms around him from behind and kissed his neck in greeting. He didn't give voice to his thoughts, words don't work too well when a strong man is holding you close while rubbing his tongue against yours. 

That night as Clark slept, Lex looked at him, really looked. There were tiny lines where his Clark didn't have any; there was a small star shaped scar on his shoulder that Lex couldn't so much see as feel. One more mystery to add to the many about his lover. 

Lex pushed it all aside and relaxed back down against Clark. He was learning patience, a trait that just might help him have a happy life. 

Superman woke once more in Lex's bed. If nothing else, this time trip was helping him catch up on his sleep. Lex was lying on his side, one leg thrown over Superman's thighs, his bald head resting on a strong shoulder with his other arm across the broad chest and slender fingers were moving over a section of Clark's shoulder. 

Superman turned his head to kiss the part of Lex he could reach. He wanted to just stay there with him. But this was not his time. He had to leave, but he intended to have Lex inside him again before he did. 

When Clark left him that morning he immediately got showered, dressed and headed for the Kent farm. He made no move to cover the mark that had been sucked on his throat that morning. 

As he knocked at the kitchen door, Martha waved him in. "Good Morning, Lex. You're too late for breakfast, but if you're hungry I have a batch of muffins about to come out of the oven." 

"If you offer me a cup of coffee to go with it, you're on." 

They were silent as she served him coffee, pulling out a carton of creamer from the refrigerator, she watched as he took his first sip. 

"Are you here to make up with Clark?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Come on, Lex. I know you had a fight, I just don't know what it was about. He moped around in typical teenage fashion all evening." 

Lex smiled at her, his suspicions confirmed on one level even if he didn't know the hows or whys. He wondered if he could get the other Clark to appear by having another fight with this Clark. 

The door banged open and he looked up at Clark standing there with a surprised look on his face. 

"Lex, I didn't expect to see you this morning." 

Martha slipped from the room and left them to talk it out. 

"Your mom is trying to fatten me up. How are you this morning?" 

"Feeling a little stupid. I'm not sure why we fight the way we do." 

"Maybe because we both want to control things. We'll work it out Clark. Stuff of legends, right? I guess part of that legend will be our legendary fights." 

"I don't want to fight with you, Lex. But I can't just ignore it when you do these things." 

"I know. I'm trying, Clark. I can do this if you just..." 

"I need to get to school. Will you give me a lift?" 

"Yeah, grab your stuff." 

As Clark turned to get his backpack, Lex pulled up his collar and buttoned the top button. He also made an excuse to go into Metropolis for the rest of the week, no need in having a fight when he hadn't really been unfaithful. 

He didn't see the other Clark for some time after that. He thought he saw him watching from the sidelines as Clark mounted the dais to accept his diploma. It was a quick glimpse and Lex decided that some crisis had been averted. 

* * *

Superman moved forward in time to stop at each juncture where he and Lex had clashed. He knew things had changed for the better when he spotted Lex sitting next to his parents at his graduation. 

In the original timeline he and Lex had quarreled violently when he'd found Lex in bed with Lana. It had never occurred to him that she was as responsible as Lex. 

He'd gone off to college and they didn't speak again until Jonathan's funeral. They had exchanged a few words at the reception. Lana was with Pete by then, but Clark felt no animosity toward Pete, they'd only been seeing each other for six months. 

After seeing them at the commencement ceremony, Superman flew out to the farm where he found everything set up for a party. In the driveway was a truck with a huge white bow on top and a vanity plate that read CJK1. He laughed out loud when he saw it, it was red, not just red but the red of the cape that he wore as he flew over Metropolis. Peeking inside he realized that Lex'd added every extra possible. 

So, he figured that the whole Lana thing never happened. Of course, if he and Lex were having sex, the chances that either had done anything with her were much slimmer. From the looks of the gift, they were having sex and possibly his parents knew about it. Feeling that things had gone well he moved to the next break. 

* * *

Lex sat on the terrace of the penthouse, sipping a glass of brandy. He was waiting for the other Clark to show up. He and the current Clark had fought earlier. He was bruised and sore, not to mention broken hearted. This was one that he didn't think the other Clark could mend. 

He'd never expected Clark to be violent with him, but it had happened. And the shock in Clark's face when he realized what he'd done was still vivid in Lex's mind. 

He didn't bother to turn as he heard the steps. 

"Lex." 

"I don't think you can kiss it better this time." 

Superman moved across the terrace and gasped when he saw Lex's face. The bruise on his cheekbone was dark purple. The eye on that side was swollen shut. He went to his knees next to Lex and touched him gently. 

"This didn't happen." 

"You mean the last time you didn't hit me? Well this time you did. How are you doing this? Why are you doing this?" 

"It's a complicated story." 

"I'm not going anywhere." 

"First let's get this taken care of." 

He picked Lex up on his arms and carried him into the bedroom. Placing him on the bed, Superman ran into the kitchen to get ice. Coming back to the bedroom, he placed the towel wrapped bag of ice gently against Lex's cheek. Then he kicked off his shoes and got on the bed next to Lex and pulled him into his arms. 

"Now, tell me what's been happening between you two." 

"Tonight was about the plant in Ohio. He doesn't believe me that I had no idea what was going on there. It was Lionel's project. All he had to do was tell me what was happening and I would have shut it down." 

"Instead he came in here, yelling and didn't give you a chance to read the information before he was accusing you." 

"Yes, that's pretty much the way it went." 

"When did he hit you?" 

"When I told him if he'd quit sniffing Lois' pussy and remember who'd been here for him all these years. That's when he decked me." 

Superman winced. There had been a period of time when Lois had shared his bed. He'd just assumed that with the changes he'd instigated, Lois would never be more than a co-worker. 

"He shouldn't have hit you. That's pretty much what you said the first time." 

Lex twisted so that he could see Superman's face. 

"Please tell me why? I won't ask how, just why." 

"Why? Because I was standing on a devastated planet, and my only option for preventing that was to change the past." 

"Change the past? I don't understand. How was fucking me and stopping my marriage to Helen supposed to stop whatever happened." 

"You pushed the button, Lex. As President, you had the power. Cassandra's vision came to pass. Everyone in my life was dead. The world destroyed." 

"Why would I do something so insane?" 

"It started with Helen's betrayal. She tried to kill you, but you survived. Then your father betrayed you in other ways and I wouldn't let you in. But I think it was the kryptonite ring that ultimately finished the job." 

"Kryptonite?" 

Superman pulled Lex closer and considered just how much he should say. It was bad enough that he'd said anything. Reaching a quick decision, he rose. 

"Wait here, I'll be right back." 

When he stepped back into the room fully dressed as Superman, Lex looked at him startled. 

"What the hell are you wearing? Is that a Halloween costume?" 

"I take it Superman hasn't made an entrance." 

"Superman? Is that the best you could come up with?" 

"Stow the sarcasm. Please. Now stand up. We're going for a trip." 

"Where are we going?" 

"To the future. I need to find out how things branched from this point." 

Lex rose from the bed and dropped the bag of ice on the floor. He grinned as Superman pulled his cape from around his shoulders and wrapped it securely around him. 

"Lex, don't try to peek. The cape will protect you, but without it I have no idea what will happen to a human." 

"Human. You could have told me, it wouldn't have changed how I felt about you." 

"That's a different conversation. One we'll have someday, but for now we need to find out what is going on. I need to figure out what happened that made me capable of hitting you this way. I can't let that ever happen again." 

"No, you can't. I won't be a punching bag, not even for you." 

Superman kissed him gently then covered him completely. As he sped toward the future, Superman worried that he wasn't going to be able to put things right. As he touched down in the Fortress, the lights came on and the AI came to life. 

"Kal-El, things have diverged but you have not stopped the destruction of this planet. I see you brought him with you. Shall I erase his memory?" 

"No, you said he is the strongest of the species. I think he can help." 

"You need to erase his memory of being here and put him back." 

"Just show me how the time line diverged." 

A display appeared and they watched as the more significant events that occurred from the night Clark Kent had hit Lex Luthor. Superman's face hardened as he watched each time his other self attacked Lex in the press; he cringed when the other Clark used his powers to illegally invade and steal information. The day he married Lois, Lex watched from the back of the church, as tears tracked down his face. 

Lex for his part watched with horror as he used kryptonite against Clark. As he became harder, colder, cruel, Lionel had nothing on the man Lex saw on the screen. When he was elected to the office of President, the madness was evident. He had no idea why everyone couldn't see that. He had the White House decked out with Kryptonite to keep Clark away. When he pushed the button, the Kryptonite poisoned cabinet did nothing to stop him. 

The two men reached for each other, holding tightly as Lex shook with the knowledge of what Cassandra's vision had meant. [Lex didn't know what Cassandra saw.] 

"We have to do something, Clark. We have to stop this from happening." 

"You are right, Lex Luthor. I've told Kal-El that he must take his place as ruler of this planet. He can prevent this destruction if he will only do that." 

"Ruler? What do you mean ruler?" 

"He has the power to wipe out the tools of war, to set himself up as king. With you as his consort he could bring peace and plenty to this world." 

"Clark, I have a question. Who is this guy?" Lex asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I'm Jor-El, Kal-El's father. I sent him here to save him from our planet's destruction." 

"I was speaking to Clark." 

"Lex, he starting telling me years ago that I should rule the planet. I never wanted to do that, but I'm beginning to think that is the only way to stop you from ending the world. I thought if I made us lovers, that would be enough." 

"You wanted to be normal. Having me as a lover wouldn't be on anyone's normal list." 

"Do you really think that's the problem? I love you." 

"You love me, but does he? Could you hit someone you loved?" 

"Kal-El, he may have a point. It is possible that the younger you was not ready to love." 

"Lex, have you ever told him that you love him?" 

"Neither of us has said it. You've told me but he never has." 

"Are you even still lovers?" 

"No, not since he started dogging after Lois. He said it wasn't fair to lead me on and he didn't want to cheat on her." 

"Fuck! Idiot!" 

"You'll get no argument from me." 

"We'll go back and make sure Lois catches us in bed. It ran Helen off." 

"Not completely, she tried to come back, but that set off alarms. No woman would want to marry me after finding me in bed with you. He's older now, not as na<ve, and Lois has no reason to show up at my place. I don't see that working." 

"Kal-El, you must take over. It is the only way. A big demonstration of your powers followed by an equally public display of making Lex Luthor your consort." 

"I don't want to be a ruler." 

"Do you want everyone to die? The Clark I used to know was a savior, a hero. Are you going to let us all die?" 

"Lex, that isn't fair. I'm trying to find a way out of this. Besides, do you think he'll stand by and watch as I do that?" 

"Life isn't fair, if it were, Lillian would have lived, Lionel would have died and I'd never have met you because your planet would still be in one piece." Lex pivoted to look at the AI. "If the current Clark is brought here can you restrain him?" 

"Yes, Lex Luthor. Kal-El, I told you he was the best of the lot. Go back and entice him here I will put him in stasis while you make the display. I will educate him while he is here." 

"You can't force him to love." 

"No, but I can show him what not trying will cost this world." 

"Clark, we have to give it a shot." 

"I could just keep you here, neither of us go back. If you aren't there then you can't push the button." 

"Kal-El, humans are not equipped to live in this solitude. Do wish to drive him insane?" 

"No, I don't want that. I want what we should have had." 

Lex touched his arm lightly. "What's that, Clark?" 

"Love, happiness, a courtship, a home, maybe even children." 

"I want those things as well. Maybe it's not too late to have them if we do as he suggests. It's worth a shot. I don't want to become that man. I'd much rather become Superman's consort." Lex's grin told him once more how silly he thought the name to be. Clark refrained from telling him that Lois came up with it. 

"Okay, we'll try it. I'll need a different suit to lure him." 

"Not if we're going back to the time we left. He hadn't adopted the Superman persona, there was no sign of it in the things we watched." 

"He is indeed a worthy consort for you. Bring the other to me. Do what you must." 

"Lex, I'll take you back with me now. And then I'll come back to you once I have him here." 

Lex nodded and held still as Clark wrapped him up for the trip back. He landed on the terrace of the penthouse, unwrapped Lex and followed him inside. Picking up the phone, he asked, "What's his number?" 

Lex rattled it off and watched as Clark called himself. "Clark Kent, we need to meet. I have important information about Lex Luthor." 

"Where do you want to meet and when?" 

"At the old quarry, in two hours." 

He disconnected the phone and turned to Lex. "Why in two hours? Don't you want to get this done as quickly as possible?" 

"We need to talk first. I'm more than willing to make a world wide demonstration and claim you - you are willing to be claimed, right?" 

"Yes, I'm willing." 

"Good. The problem is, then I have to return him here. He might not cooperate even after the AI has shown him the consequences." 

"What are you saying?" 

"If that turns out to be the case, do you think you can get by if I visit you on a regular basis?" 

"Clark, I don't think there's any chance that I'd push that button now. Not with what I know. Besides, once you "claim" me, there's no way I'll ever get elected President." 

"I'm sorry, Lex." 

"I'm getting a better deal." 

"Sure about that?" 

Lex reached out, hooked his hand around the back of Superman's neck, pulled him close then whispered. "I'm sure." Then he kissed him. 

Superman moaned as he deepened the kiss. Pulling back, he grinned at Lex. "There was another reason for putting off the meeting." 

"Yeah, what's that?" 

In answer, Superman picked him up and carried him to the bed. Placing him gently down he undressed and then reached out to undress Lex. He smiled as Lex lifted his hips to make it easier to strip off his pants. 

They made love slowly, kissing and caressing, learning each other. Or at least Superman was learning. He committed every response to memory. He sighed as he felt Lex enter him. He'd been more than a little amazed to find that he preferred the bottom position. Lex hit spots inside him that caused his body to ignite. He frankly didn't understand his younger self leaving this for Lois. 

* * *

Superman arrived early and waited for his younger self to appear. He wasn't sure what he'd say; he just knew he needed to get Clark to follow him. He stood in plain sight as the car pulled down the long road to the bottom of the quarry. The car pulled to a stop and Clark climbed out. 

"Who are you?" 

"I'm the you that might have been." 

"Explain!" 

"You explain why you hit Lex. Why you turned away from him for Lois." 

"What is this about? My relationship with Lex is none of your business." 

"That's where you're wrong. I started the relationship. I went to him the night before he was to marry Helen. You'd left. I made sure he wouldn't take her back." 

"That's why he kissed me the next day." 

"Yes. He is the key and you keep throwing him away. Don't you remember Cassandra's vision? Remember whose name wasn't on the gravestones?" 

"It was just a vision. It isn't reality. He's crooked, deceitful. He just used me to get off." 

"Get off? You think he faked it?" 

"I think he loves someone else and I was a convenient lay." 

"And that gave you the right to hit him? You idiot; he's in love with me and I'm you." 

"Lois found evidence that there were more Level Three experiments going on. And you are not me." 

"Those were Lionel's projects. He would have shut it down if you had asked. I can see you need more convincing. Follow me." Superman had the feeling this was a lost cause but he had to give it one more shot. 

"Follow you where?" 

"The AI from the ship can show you the future. Show you what went wrong." 

Superman watched as he mulled it over. Then Clark nodded. Superman rose into the sky and Clark followed. As he touched down in the Fortress, and all the lights came on, the AI greeted them. 

"Welcome, Kal-El." 

"Jor-El, I've brought him so you can show him the future." 

"I will take care of this. You should go back." 

"If it goes as planned..." 

"Do not worry, Kal-El." 

Superman nodded and sped away. A light surrounded Clark and he was frozen in place while the tragedies of the timeline he'd help create were shown to him. 

* * *

Lex looked up as Superman stepped back into the room. Intellectually, he understood that Superman could return within a few minutes of leaving, but it still felt strange. 

"Did he go for it?" 

"Yes, the AI will try educating him. I just wanted to check in and give you one last chance to back out." 

"I won't. In case you haven't figured it out, I am in love with you." 

A slow smile spread on Superman's face. He stepped over to Lex and pulled him up close for a kiss. 

"Watch the TV, there ought to be some interesting things happening on there soon." 

"Make it splashy." 

They shared another kiss and then Superman took off again. Lex turned on the TV and waited. It didn't take long for the first report to hit. He smiled as the witnesses babbled about how a man flew over them before he stopped a run away car. Stopping a derailed train before anyone was hurt followed that. 

Lex watched all afternoon as reports came in from other cities. As the night wore on, Superman took his act across the planet. Just before dawn, he came home to Lex and they slept in each other's arms. 

On the second day, he gave an exclusive interview to the Chloe Sullivan that was picked up by every wire service. Her headline read: My Childhood Friend is a Super Hero. Her career was secure from that point on. 

The third day, he was invited via a public announcement to the White House to meet with the President and the cabinet. 

He accepted by landing at the White House gate with Lex in his arms. The guards looked at him standing there with his cape swirling around his legs and a billionaire in his arm. Setting Lex on his feet, he spoke to the guard. 

"Hello, I'm Superman. I've been invited to come and meet the President. Please let them know that I brought my partner with me." 

Lex grinned as the guard got on the phone. Clark smiled back, and reached out to straighten Lex's tie. 

"You look really good in this color." 

"Do I? A consort should make sure he looks his best when his super hero lover takes him on official visits with world leaders." 

"You'd look good in a burlap bag." 

"Maybe, but I'd look out of place at the White House in one." 

The guard stepped back out. "Superman, one of the staff members is coming out to escort you inside. May I just say, it's a pleasure to meet you?" 

"Thank you." Superman stuck out his hand. "You know my name. What's yours?" 

"Sgt. Barnes, Sir." 

"No need to call me sir. This is my life partner, Lex Luthor." 

"I recognize him from the papers. Nice to meet you, Mr. Luthor." 

Lex shook hands with him as a car pulled up just inside the gate. "Come this way, gentlemen." 

He took them through the small guard station and to the driveway where the car was waiting. A man stepped from the car and hurried toward them. "Superman, we're so glad you could come. The President is anxious to meet you. If you'll permit he would like to have media representatives there as well." 

"I would insist on it. I have nothing to hide." 

"The guard said that you specified that you'd brought your partner with you. This is..." 

"Lex Luthor, and I prefer consort to partner. I don't want anyone to doubt my place with him." [his place with me?] 

Lex watched as the aide blushed. And Superman grinned at him over the man's head. Then the man began to stutter. "C consort? I I'm n not sure..." 

"You don't need to be sure. If the President wishes to talk to me, he will accept my consort as he would accept a visiting dignitary's wife." 

"But..." 

"Come, Lex, time for us to leave." 

"Please, Superman, the President wants to talk with you." 

"Then the President will have to accept that I'm a gay, extraterrestrial male, who will only meet with him if my consort is shown the proper respect. It's time this planet understood that being gay is not a disease or a life choice, but simply a biological fact." 

"Please, come with me and I'll brief the President while you have coffee or what ever you want." 

Lex slipped his arm through Superman's and smiled up at him. "Come on, give them a chance. They weren't expecting me in the equation." 

Superman smiled at him and played along by kissing him lightly and turning toward the car that was waiting. They climbed into the car for the ride to the residence. They were shown into a room and offered refreshments. Lex asked for coffee and Superman nodded. 

The coffee arrived along with the aide. "Superman, the President is finishing up with the Chiefs of Staff. Someone will come to take you to him as soon as he is finished." 

"Thank you." 

They were left alone and Lex looked at Clark as he paced. "Nervous?" 

"I shouldn't be. I've met heads of state before. I just never did it with the intention of issuing ultimatums." 

"You're doing what you need to do. I'm here, and we'll get through it together." 

Superman cupped Lex's cheek; his kiss was a soft thank you. They were standing, holding each other when the aide came back. 

"Excuse me. The President is ready to meet with you." 

They stepped back and turned as one. Holding hands they followed the aide through the maze of corridors. As, They entered the room, the President crossed to them, extending his hand. 

"Superman, it's a pleasure to meet you." 

"Mr. President, I'm pleased to meet you. May I present my consort, Lex Luthor." 

He noticed the flaring of the nostrils, the slight change in the man's respirations. It almost brought a smile to his lips. He knew that Lex caught the reaction as well. Lex didn't extend his hand. He merely nodded. 

"Why don't you come with me? Perhaps Mr. Luthor would be more comfortable waiting for you here?" 

"My consort will attend me. If that is a problem, we'll wish you good day and leave." 

"Are you sure that you wish to..." 

"Come out? Admit I'm a faggot? Your administration has been tolerant of gay issues, Mr. President. I felt that you would accept this. Or is it just the word consort that bothers you? Because I can assure you that the word does not bother Lex." 

"You've shown a remarkable amount of power in the last few days. We all want to know what you have planned. Some people might think you have a god complex. Seeing you as gay at this point might be more of a threat than people are already feeling." 

"My sexual orientation has nothing to do with how I intend to function in the world; it merely determines where I'll be sleeping at night." 

"How do you intend to function in our world?" 

"Blunt and to the point. I will be equally blunt. My father sent me to this world to survive the destruction of my own. That you know. What you don't know is that he intended for me to rule it." 

"What?" 

"In his words, you are a weak species and he said I would be as a god to you. I have no desire to be your god, no desire to rule this planet. I do have a desire to see peace. I will do what I must to insure that." 

"How do you mean that?" 

"I can disarm any aggressor, Mr. President." 

"There are several terrorist sympathetic countries..." 

"I'm afraid you might have an incorrect idea, Sir. I will not just disarm the countries you do not approve of. I will disarm all countries. War will no longer be allowed." 

"You're sounding very much like a man who wants to be god." 

Lex and the others in the room had watched the conversation in silence. As usual, Lex's expression gave away nothing. He and Clark had talked before they made the trip to D.C.; Lex knew just how far 'Superman' was willing to go. 

"I'm talking like a man who has buried everyone he knew and loved. I don't intend to do that again." 

Lex, stepped forward at that point to play his part. 

"Mr. President, Kal wishes to preserve this world. I've known him for many years, and in all that time, he has looked after the best interests of his adopted family and friends. He has the power to take whatever he wants, and instead he worked at a job and made his living as the rest of the world does. A change must be made. He is this world's best hope." 

"Mr. Luthor, your intelligence has never been in question, but you sound very much like a convert." 

"That's consort, Mr. President." Lex smiled his best public relations smile. "Have a little faith, Sir." 

"I can't abdicate to you, Superman. I can't just stand by and let you take down this country's defenses." 

"It's been nice meeting you, Mr. President but I think it's time for Lex and me to go." 

Superman took Lex's hand and led him toward the door. Two guards stepped in front of him. Lex grinned as Superman wrapped an arm around him and they lifted up as Superman blew out the nearby windows. Lex felt the as well as heard the bullet wiz by his head. Then they were flying high above the city. 

"I guess I'd better stash you somewhere." 

"No we need to go to New York. We can be on network TV within a few minutes. Time to make your plan public." 

Superman turned toward the city, allowing Lex to set the next path for them. They touched down in the middle of Times Square, where Superman put on a show until the TV crews arrived on scene. 

Lex watched as his super hero lover exhibited his powers for the camera crews. Then the two of them took questions from a reporter who'd always been impartial during Lex's past brushes with the media. 

The reporter shook hands with Lex and then offered his hand to Superman, a brave thing since he's just seen him crush a stone that had been offered for him to prove his strength. Lex exchanged a few words with the reporter before they indicated that the cameras could start to roll. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, I know a lot of you have been watching the happening of the last half hour here in Times Square. The man responsible for them is here and ready to do an interview. Let me introduce - Superman. Welcome and thanks for taking time to talk to us." 

"You're welcome, Mr. Stone." 

"Please just call me Michael." 

"Alright, Michael." 

"I guess the first question is why are you appearing here today?" 

"I met with the President earlier this morning and we could not come to an agreement, so I've brought my message to the people." 

"That sounds intriguing. What is the message?" 

"Starting today I will be immediately destroying all weapons on this planet. War will no longer be allowed." 

Lex grinned at the roar that followed these words. Superman stood his tallest and looked his sternest. He let the hubbub go on for several minutes, then let out a yell that had everyone covering their ears. 

In the silence, Michael asked the next question. "All weapons?" 

"All." 

"Do you mean to say even handguns? Even weapons owned by our own government?" 

"Didn't you read Chloe Sullivan's article? I'm not from around here. So, "our" government is no different from any other to me. This planet has great potential, but not if you blow it to bits." 

"This is quite a sweeping statement, Superman. Are you sure you can do this? Carry out this plan." 

"I can do it. It will take some time. Everyone can make it easier by cooperating." 

"What will you do with the weapons?" 

"Take them off planet." 

"I can't even envision the logistics of such an undertaking." 

"You don't need to. Lex will help me with that part. We'll set up a schedule to remove the weapons. Starting with all weapons of mass destruction." 

"For those of you living under a rock for the last thirty years, Superman is referring to Lex Luthor." 

Lex stepped over next to them and Superman wrapped an arm around him. The noise that time was allowed to go on even less time, as Superman picked out the word faggot from someone in the crowd. He covered Lex's ears and, Michael seeing the gesture, cut his microphone before covering his own ears. The whistle was loud and long. People got the point. 

When silence reigned, Superman spoke. "Homophobia will no longer be allowed, either. It's also time this world realized that it isn't wrong or wicked, or any of the other things people try to call it. It is just a fact of life, and considering the over-population problem on this planet it may well be nature's way of trying to cope." 

"Superman, you sound very much like a dictator." 

"That is not my wish. I only desire that humans learn to live in peace. Peace cannot come until you embrace the fact that the only rule that should be needed is the Golden Rule. Think about it, people. I have the power to be a dictator on this planet. I don't wish to do that." 

"Do you have any other plans you want to tell us about?" 

"Other than marrying Lex? No." 

Wrapping his arm around Lex's waist, he rose into the air, ignoring the shouts from below. As they flew toward the Fortress, he smiled at the huge grin on Lex's face. Lex waited until they touched down in the Fortress to speak. 

"Marry? Did you mean that or was it for show?" 

"Jor-El, can you perform a Kryptonian marriage ceremony?" 

"Of course, Kal-El. Lex Luthor has consented?" 

"Lex Luthor has definitely consented, most definitely." 

"Welcome, to the line of El, Lex Luthor. I will prepare the wedding clothing right away. If you would like to begin learning your vows now, I will get the machine ready for you." 

"Jor-El, are you sure it is safe for humans?" 

"Kal-El, he is an exceptional human. That is why he is perfect to be your mate and consort." 

Lex grinned at Superman and then spoke to the AI. "Bring it on. The sooner we are wed, the better." 

"An exceptional human." Jor-El stated with a smug tone to his voice. 

While Lex learned Kryptonian, Superman monitored the news from around the world. There were the varied reactions he'd expected. The gay channels and on-line news sources were talking exclusively about his 'coming out' and his remarks concerning homophobia. 

The NRA had made the usual chest thumping, 'cold dead hands' speeches. Extreme religious groups were calling him the anti-Christ. The President had denounced him as an 'upstart alien' who should 'find another planet to rule'. 

He sat in despair as the reports rolled across the screen. "My son, do not worry. These humans must rant before they accept the reality put in front of them. I can instruct you in a device that will render the weapons useless. Once that is done, they will matter very little." 

"I'm worried for Lex, father. Someone might try to hurt him to get back at me." 

"Kal, you're doing the right thing. I don't intend to get very far from you, so how will they hurt me?" 

"There are still lots of ways to hurt someone. I may never be able to eliminate then all." 

Superman turned to look at his lover standing clothed for a Kryptonian wedding. He was glowing, the rich fabric clung to him in all the right places, making his manhood very evident, the colors perfect for his skin, the light of the fortress highlighting his handsome features. 

"Kal-El, it is time to dress for your wedding." 

Superman stood, moved quickly to where Lex stood. Pulling him in close, he kissed him deeply. As he ended the kiss, he smiled at the happy look on Lex's face. "Wait right here, I won't be long." 

Superman went off to shower and change as Lex turned to the AI. "Can you transmit the ceremony and translate it?" 

"Yes, do you wish this?" 

"Yes, with an announcement made now. I want everyone to see our vows, especially all the ex-girlfriends and ex-wives." 

"Are they to witness the consummation as well?" 

"You have no idea how much I'd like to broadcast that as well, but Kal would never let us do that." 

"You are no longer calling him Clark." 

"Clark is someone else. Clark hit me, Kal never will." 

"My son has finally made the right decisions. The announcement has been made via every broadcast medium available." 

"Thank you." 

Lex watched the news as he waited for Kal to be ready. There was speculation regarding the wedding and whether or not Superman's anatomy was the same as human. 

There were the expected quotes from Lex's former girlfriends and ex-wives, some saying they knew Superman must have cast a spell of some sort on Lex, because he'd never shown any interest in men. Not one was willing to say he'd failed to satisfy them. 

He found it amusing that they managed to make it sound as if he was a stud and they had been his greatest love. Even that bitch, Helen, made him sound like a sex god. Lex got a wicked gleam in his eyes as he watched the screen. 

"Jor-El, can you send a modified version of the consummation to some specific emails?" 

"Yes, Lex Luthor. Who do you wish to receive it, and how much should they see?" 

"I want them to see Kal's face at the moment of completion." 

"And yours as well?" 

"Yes." 

"Whom shall I send this to?" 

"Every woman who offered comments about me on the news, as well as Lois Lane, Lana Lang, and any other female that Clark every slept with." 

"There is no chance that he will break his wedding vows to you, Lex Luthor." 

"Indulge me, Jor-El. Sometimes a human has to mark his territory, and a little revenge is just a fringe benefit." 

"Marking territory? You aren't going to urinate on Kal-El are you?" 

"Not unless he has a kink he hasn't told me about yet." 

"Kink? Lex what are you talking about?" 

"Nothing important, Kal. I'm sure if you have any, you'll get around to letting me know about them. You look very handsome." 

"You don't look so bad yourself." 

"I look damn good and you know it. Are we ready?" 

"More than ready. Father, we can begin." 

The two men turned to face each other. Jor-El began the high formal marriage ceremony. His words were converted into every language known on the planet, and broadcast around the world. 

"Marriage is a great privilege. It's the ultimate responsibility, a uniting of lives, and the reason for our very existence. You are here today to make this commitment to each other. From this day forth you shall exist to service, love, shelter, and care for each other." 

Lex smiled at Kal as the words flowed over him. He was really doing this. He would soon be a married man. 

"Kal-El, will you make your vows to Lex Luthor at this time." 

"Lex, there are lots of words in Kryptonian that express the day-to-day aspects of marriage. Most of them are not that relevant in the scheme of things, as it will be for us. But the things I need you to know most are that I will spend the rest of my life loving you, making love to only you. All I am or will ever be, is yours. Hold it dear." 

"Lex Luthor, it is your turn." 

"Kal, as you know, I've said the words of man in promises I could not keep. The promises I make today will be kept until my dying breath. As you hold me dear, so shall I hold you. I freely and with joy offer myself to you. No other shall ever touch me as you shall; your body shall be the only one to give me comfort and pleasure." 

"As with our ancestors, you have made your vows this day. From this point forward, you have one existence, one future, one body, one heart, one mind. May all your days be as joyful as this one. Lex Luthor, welcome to the house of El." 

Kal smiled at Lex, "This part is the same everywhere." He leaned toward Lex and they shared their first kiss as a married couple. Then Kal picked Lex up and carried him to the bedroom. 

He put Lex on his feet and immediately began to undress him. He dropped the clothing carelessly on the floor, and once he had Lex naked, he stepped back to remove his own clothing. Lex moved to the bed and waited. 

Kal joined Lex in their bed. The two felt in no hurry. Kal showered Lex with kisses and then chuckled as Lex groaned when his head was licked. For some little time, that was all that happened. When the urgency began to build, Kal fumbled for the lube, smearing it over Lex's erection. He then rolled onto his back and pulled his legs high and wide. 

Lex pushed inside him and began to pump. The bed rocked as they moved together. Kal began to encourage Lex, the Kryptonian words flowing past his lips as he begged his lover to take him. Lex smiled as he recognized the words, the patent for the teaching tool the AI had used on him would provide a nice living all on its own. 

As the word for harder became a chant, Lex reached to caress Kal's dick. He pumped in as hard as he could and issued an order in a harsh voice. 

"Come for me, Kal. Come for your husband." 

Arching his body, Kal screamed as his come flowed over Lex's hand. Lex rode it out with him, watched the face of his beloved. A couple of hard thrusts, and then Lex reached his climax, flooding Kal's body. 

Lex stayed in position, watching as Kal's body shook; he stayed inside until he softened to the point that he slipped out. Bending, he kissed the already sleeping man. Getting to his feet, he took a quick shower, and then went to talk to the AI. 

It took him about an hour to edit down the video of him and Kal to make it as obvious as possible that they were having sex, without actually showing the important body parts. He made sure the video included his order and Kal's response. He sent the compressed file to all the exes. The email to Lois included a personal note. 

Lois, 

I hope you enjoy the following. I'm quite sure you never saw Clark look this way. Sorry we couldn't give you a personal invitation to the wedding. 

LL 

"Would you like to know when the emails are opened, Lex Luthor?" 

"Don't wake us. I can get the information from you when I wake up." 

"Lex, why are you out here?" 

"Just cleaning up some old business. Let's go back to bed." 

Kal smiled as Lex slipped an arm around him and the two headed back to bed. 

* * *

As the two men slept, the world began to evolve. The hot topic of conversation was Superman and all that entailed. Theologians were being forced to reexamine their faith based on the knowledge that Earth wasn't the only planet to have humanoid life. Scientists were debating the facts of evolution, or possible seeding theories. World leaders were discussing the no war rule that this alien had issued. 

In different cities, women opened their email and had varied reactions. The women Lex had known immediately decided that he had been bewitched in some way. A couple hoped they'd get to see him again, to try to convert him back. One found the footage so hot she masturbated as she watched it the second time. 

Clark's exes for the most part decided they finally knew his great secret - and it wasn't being an alien. Lois watched the video, fury mounting as she finally put the pieces together. Mostly, she was surprised that she hadn't picked up on the gay angle. Then there was the fact that he'd jumped on everything she uncovered on Lex. She thought they hated each other. 

Mainly, she was furious that Lex Luthor had taken Clark from her. It galled her that his note had hit it so perfectly. Clark had never looked that way when he had sex with her. Until she saw the look on his face as he came with Lex, she had no clue how truly beautiful he was. 

She ran it back, listening to Lex speaking in some language she didn't recognize. It was fairly easy to infer what was said by the reaction. She wondered if Lex had ever looked like that with a woman. Somehow, she doubted it. 

As she slipped a CD into the drive and hit save, she planned how she would make Lex Luthor pay for taking her lover. One of her neighbors called the police as she shrieked in rage when the file self-destructed and took her hard drive with it. 

The AI had sent the video file with hidden commands that prevented it from being copied or forwarded as well as limiting the number of times it could be viewed. 

Kal woke to the feel of Lex pushing inside him from behind. "Lex, I was sleeping." 

"It's my honeymoon and you just looked so fuckable lying there all curled on your side." 

A muscular leg lifted to rest on Lex's hip, opening himself up more for his lover. Lex rocked slowly, bringing them both steadily higher to reach the peak. As they pummeled over the edge together, the walls echoed their cries. 

After a hearty breakfast, the two went to talk to Jor-El. 

"Father, how are the news reports going?" 

"About as Lex Luthor expected, Kal-El. The governments are making plans to defy you." 

"Kal, it's time we worked on the neutralizing device. I trust you have the lab facilities needed?" 

"I have a great lab. Father, is there anything we'll need that is not here?" 

"I have a list for you. Perhaps Lex Luthor can begin the preparations while you acquire the other items." 

"I'd be glad to start whatever you need done, Kal." 

"Okay, I'll go shopping. Father, show him around, please." 

They shared a quick kiss, then Kal left and Lex followed Jor-El's directions to the lab. He stood in the doorway and let out a whistle. "This is fantastic." 

"It is fully equipped. You should find most of the things you need." 

Lex started moving around the room finding where everything was located, opening drawers and cabinets. 

"Jor-El, do you have any idea why the Clark in this timeline created this fortress but hasn't donned the persona that Kal adopted?" 

"Once he took my counsel and went back in time to you, time branched. You are the first human he encountered on this planet. From that point, you were destined to be either lovers or bitter adversaries. Each change in time causes others." 

"I guess I just don't understand why, after he'd made the first change, the Clark of this timeline became darker." 

"You mean violent." 

"Yes." 

"I'm not sure, Lex Luthor. My knowledge is limited." 

"You should just call me Lex. It'll save time." 

"As you wish." 

"Have all the emails been opened?" 

"Yes, they have." 

"Did Lois blast me in her column? The internet one I mean." 

"I will check. Do you wish to see it if it refers to you or Kal?" 

"Just give me the highlights. Also a list of the things I should be getting ready for when Kal returns." 

A computer screen on a nearby desk came on and a list of items appeared. Lex forgot about his request until Jor-El appeared again. 

"Lex, Lois Lane attacked you in her column. She brought up the plant in Ohio and the information concerning the research going on there." 

"That's been shut down. It was shut down as soon as I knew it was happening. Does she say anything about Clark?" 

"No the article is about you." 

"I guess she doesn't want to draw attention to the fact that her boyfriend is now with a Luthor." 

"She was never meant to be with Kal. He needs a strong partner. His mother and I planned for him so carefully. When we knew that his only hope would be sending him here, we gave him the best of everything that we could. We arranged for him to be fair of face, engineered his body to attract, and increased his mental capacity." 

"He is magnificent." 

"Talking about me?" 

"Actually, Jor-El and I were discussing that actor, you know the pretty one." 

"Lex, you are so full of shit. Father, are you watching the news?" 

"I am monitoring all services I can access." 

"Are things calming?" 

"The longer you are out of sight, the calmer things become. I expect that to change once you invalidate their weapons." 

"I think maybe Lex and I will just play newlyweds for a few days after that, and let them rant." 

"Shall we get to work, Kal?" 

"Yes." 

Over the next several hours the two men worked together, following the instructions Jor-El gave to them. When it was finished, they took a break and watched the news as they ate pasta and salad. 

Kal decided based on that to go forward with the plans. Making a sling of his cape, he secured Lex to him. Lex would work the machine; Kal would have his arms free to deal with any hazards, such as birds. 

They circled the planet, and when Kal was sure that every inch had been covered, he headed for the Fortress. The two fell into bed and slept without even checking the news or making love. Being the saviors of a planet was definitely hard work. 

* * *

The next morning they made love, ate breakfast and then went to check in with Jor-El. 

"Father, how are things today?" 

"The news is filled with speculation as to what else you might be capable of doing." 

"How is the other Clark? Has he started to believe?" 

"He may believe, but he's still fighting his fate." 

"Have we made enough change to the present?" 

"Surely we have, Kal. There is no way I could destroy the world at this point. You've made all the weapons inoperable." 

"You underestimate mankind's desire to kill. I can allow Clark to return to this time, but he still does not see that his destiny is to stand at Lex's side. He is furious that you have publicly married him. He keeps talking about Lois Lane." 

"How long can we exist in the same timeframe without causing problem?" 

"Kal, what are you thinking?" 

"I'm not willing to give you up, Lex. If the two of us can exist in the same timeframe then he could have Lois and I'll stay with you." 

"I wish it could work that way, my son. This time actually belongs to him. It keeps trying to move back into the shape that was." 

"What if I go back with Kal to his time and we just wait for the current Clark's time to end?" 

"I'm afraid that will not work, Lex." 

"Father, what have you done to me? I believed in you, did as you asked." 

"I'm searching for the answers. I'd researched the past. I'd listened to your dreams. All the simulations I ran indicated that the problems between you and Lex led to the ultimate end of this planet." 

"What do you mean my dreams?" 

"In your dreams you called out to him." 

"So you sent me back to seduce him based on nightmares?" 

"Kal?" 

Kal spun around to look at Lex. The shock and hurt on his face made Kal realize how that had sounded to him. 

"Lex, wait. I was having nightmares about the destruction of everything, and they were interwoven with the memories of the things that went wrong. I'm not going to stand here and say that I loved you then. I didn't. To be honest I came back in time determined to stop you." 

"You were going to be the sacrificial lamb. That's all it was." 

"Yes. But then I fell in love. That's why I was so surprised that he hit you and left you for Lois." 

"Kal, did it never occur to you that going through all the things you'd been through brought you to a place where you could love me. Or maybe it's not love, it's just that huge do-good ethic you have?" 

Lex turned and left the room. Kal could hear Lex's gasps as he tried to hold back his emotions. Jor-El watched in silence allowing Kal to work through this on his own. Finally, he raised his head. 

"He's right, isn't he?" 

"Yes, Kal." 

"Where do we go from here?" 

"He is your husband now, the two of you go together, wherever that is." 

"I see no solution." 

"Go to him. There can be no solution unless you both take part in it." 

Kal went to find Lex. He was sitting in the tub, the water turning red as his life poured from his body. 

"God, Lex what have you done?" 

"It's the only way, Kal. If I'm gone, I can't finish off the planet, and you can go back to your time and forget me. It'll be like all this never happened." 

"Fucking idiot!" 

He pulled Lex up out of the tub and began to wrap a towel around his wrists. 

"Kal, don't, let me go." 

"Jor-El!" 

The AI image appeared. "Kal, what..." 

"Scan him, does he need a transfusion?" 

"Yes." 

Kal worked frantically to close the gashes in Lex's arms. "Lex, how could you do this to me? If you think I can go on without you, then you're a fool. I'm not the same. You aren't the same. We're married, bonded. That can't be broken. Without you I can't go on." 

Lex gasped as Kal sealed the cuts, applying pressure until Lex's natural healing took over. When he was sure the bleeding had stopped, he gently cleaned the blood from Lex's body. Then he picked him up and carried him into the bedroom. 

"Lex, what is your blood type?" 

"Kal, this is the only solution." 

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll get the answer from your doctor." 

"Kal, I love you." 

"Then don't you ever do anything like this again. Father, hold him in stasis until I get back." 

The light changed around Lex, and he found himself unable to move. Kal flew from the room. It was easy enough to enter Lex's doctor's office, locate records, and take equipment. The blood bank was equally easy to enter, Lex's blood type found, and gathered up. 

All told, he was gone less than an hour. Lex was sleeping when he returned. "Hurry, Kal. His life force is getting weaker." 

Kal hooked up the first bag and squeezed it to force the blood into Lex faster. When the first one was empty, he hooked up the second. They didn't talk. Kal did what he needed to do to keep Lex alive, and Lex debated telling Kal the other reason he'd tried to die. 

When the transfusion was finished, Kal undressed and crawled into the bed next to Lex. 

"Sleep now, we'll talk later." 

"I do love you, Kal." 

"Prove it." 

Lex knew that would take time so he just snuggled in closer, closed his eyes and drifted away. 

As they slept, Jor-El continued the search for ways to resolve the dilemma. He'd believed that sending Kal back to make them lovers would stop the destruction of the planet. But it seemed that the environment of the planet had made a more profound change on Kal than he believed. 

On Krypton, same sex relationships were common. No one saw them as wrong. Had he been reared there, his attraction would have felt normal and he wouldn't have fought it as he had on Earth. 

Watching the two men sleep curled together, anyone could see the beauty of them. A love that pure should never be considered wrong. Had Jor-El been capable of regret he would have felt it, for not sending Kal to a different planet with humanoid life. 

The AI decided to concentrate his efforts on the Clark waiting in the future. 

* * *

"Clark Kent, Kal-El and Lex Luthor have joined together in the time that you have come from. They have disarmed the weapons of the world, declared their relationship, and married." [I thought Clark already knew they were married at this point.] 

"Married! He can't do that." 

"He can and he has. I've run simulations, calculated the variables. The only way to save these people is for the two of you to rule here. Your desire to live a lie will be the end of this world." 

"You're wrong. I'm in love with Lois." 

"I think you would find yourself most unwelcome if you showed up at her doorstep now." 

"That's not true." 

"Watch and learn." 

Information started to pour forth at a speed that only a superman could comprehend. He was shown years of attacks by Lois on Lex, Lex shutting down every illegal enterprise he found out about, even when it cost him huge sums of money. And always, Kal-El was at his side. 

"You must believe, Clark. Or you will be responsible for destroying this world." 

"I don't believe you!" 

The AI was silent for a long moment. The light surrounding Clark faded, as a similar light surrounded Kal-El and Lex Luthor. 

* * *

Clark flew from the Fortress. Jor-El watched as he moved back through time. His first stop was Lois Lane's apartment. 

"Lois, where are you?" 

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your husband?" 

"Look, this is difficult to explain. Lex isn't my husband. He's married to my future self." 

"Right, Clark. Get out of here." 

"You have to listen to me. I don't want Lex. I'm in love with you." 

"Funny, you looked pretty convincing during the ceremony." 

"I'm telling you it wasn't me. Please listen. You've heard the story; you know I'm not human. What you don't know is that with my powers I can move through time." 

"Sure you can. So why would this future version of you come back in time to marry Lex Luthor?" 

"He was trying to stop the destruction of the planet." 

"I see and how does turning gay do that?" 

"In the alternate time line Lex got elected President. We've known each other ever since I came to this planet. I guess the AI that came here with me convinced my future self, Kal-El, that it was the bad blood between us that made Lex push the button." 

"I don't believe this." 

"Lois, please." 

Clark moved closer to her, and sweeping her up in his arms, he kissed her until she was breathless. Carrying her into the bedroom, he had them both naked in a few seconds. He entered her gently, and she gasped and moaned as he moved in her. Part of the reason she'd been so angry was that she missed the sex with him. 

He held her close as he brought her to orgasm, then he moved faster seeking his own release. She lay under him, watching as he rose up and lifted her hips high in the air. He strained closer to climax, his eyes closed, he pushed in deep and she felt the heat as he flooded her. 

At that point, he lost all chance of reconciling with her. It was the face she remembered, that wasn't the problem. It wasn't the face she'd seen when Lex was inside him. It wasn't the face of a man having the best sex of his life. 

It was the face of a porn star, acting for the cameras. 

As soon as he pulled out of her, she jumped from the bed. "Get out, Clark. Don't ever come back." 

"What's wrong? I explained." 

"You explained, but what you forgot is that I saw you with him." 

"What on Earth are you talking about?" 

"I got the footage of the honeymoon. I know how you look when he fucks you. You've never looked that way with me." 

"But that's him, it isn't me." 

"Your future self, so you've said. What you are ignoring is that even if it is your future self, that one married Lex Luthor. Fucks Lex Luthor and looks like an angel when he comes with Lex Luthor's cock up his ass. Future you or current you, it's the same man. Now get out!" 

Clark looked at her and realized she wasn't backing down. He dressed quickly and flew off. He circled the city several times before going to Lex's penthouse. It was empty, which surprised him. From there, he flew to the mansion. It was dark. He entered it anyway, and searched. All the furniture was draped in sheets covered with dust. 

He stood there for a long minute before going to talk to Chloe. She had just gotten home from a date when the doorman announced Clark. She told him to send him up but wondered why he hadn't just come in the balcony the way he had the last time she'd seen him. Opening the door, she was surprised to see him dressed in a suit. 

"Clark, what are you doing here?" 

"Chloe, I need to talk to you." 

"Where's Lex?" 

"I hoped you could tell me." 

"Did you guys have a fight?" 

"No, look, Chloe. I'm not the Clark who gave you an interview. Of everyone I know, you're the only one who will believe me." 

"Clark, I'm confused. What are you talking about?" 

"The Clark you interviewed, who married Lex - that's my future self. He came back to stop the destruction of the world." 

"He's certainly working on that. There isn't a gun or a missile left anywhere that works. And his pronouncement about homosexuality has certainly caused an uproar." 

"I need to find him - them. We need to get everyone back where they belong." 

"I haven't seen him since he gave me the interview. Other than the wedding broadcast." 

"What did the background look like?" 

"During the wedding you mean?" 

"Yes." 

"White, crystalline, as if the room was made of ice." 

"The Fortress!" 

Chloe found herself asking a question of an empty room. Clark touched down outside the Fortress. He could not enter; the stasis that had held him in the future now covered the entire area. He tried to break through, circled the entire area looking for weaknesses and found none. 

In total frustration, he flew back toward the south. Circling the planet slowly, he tried to decide what he should do. Turning at last, he flew toward Smallville. He touched down in a stand of trees nearby and walked up the road to the nursing home. 

Martha had been hospitalized the year before when her Alzheimer's made it impossible for her to live alone any longer. The last time he'd visited her, she'd asked if his homework was finished. He lived in fear of the day he went to see her and she no longer knew him. But for now, he hoped for the best. 

He entered the nursing home and signed in. The lady at the check-in desk called back, and he was directed to the sunroom. As he entered, he saw her sitting across the room in a pool of sunlight. She was rocking slowly as she worked on some needlework. He crossed to her and called out softly. 

"Mom." 

She looked up and smiled. "Clark, my son. Where have you been?" 

"I've had things to take care of. How are you, Mom?" 

"I'm fine. Come give me a kiss, Clark." 

He bent and kissed her cheek tenderly. Then he pulled up a chair to sit next to her. She put her sewing aside and reached out to take his hand. 

"You look worried, Clark. What's wrong?" 

"Mom, how would you have felt if I'd told you that I was gay?" 

"It's Lex isn't it? You always did have a special tie to him, right from the day you arrived here. I remember how you touched his cheek in the truck that day." 

"Touched his cheek? When did I do that?" 

"The day we found you. Jonathan and I were driving back home with you after the meteor shower and Lionel flagged us down." 

"Lionel? Then what happened?" 

"He was frantic, saying he needed help, that his son was hurt. Jonathan got out of the truck and went to help. They came back with Jonathan carrying Lex. He was so little, looked so helpless, hanging in Jonathan's arms. His hair was gone." 

"Then what happened?" 

"Lionel got into the truck next to me and Jonathan put Lex in his lap. I was holding you. I remember Lex opened his eyes and I could see he was frightened." 

"It must have been terrifying for him." 

"Yes, I'm sure it was, honey. But it wasn't your fault." 

"I know that, Mom. Then what happened?" 

"You reached out to him, touched his cheek and smiled. He looked at you, then closed his eyes. It was as though he knew he was safe because you were there." 

Clark sat silent for a long minute as the memory washed over him. The memory of the part his mother hadn't seen. 

"Did Dad or Lionel see that happen?" 

"No, honey. They're men. Men don't usually notice things like that. That's why I wasn't surprised when the two of you got close so quickly when he came to live at the mansion." 

"So, you'd be okay with me being gay?" 

"Lex loves you, Clark. I always knew that. He was a better man because he loved you. If you want to be with Lex, then that is where you should be." 

"And you'll still love me?" 

"Oh, Clark, you're my son. I'll always love you." 

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek once more. They sat in silence until the sun began to set. He walked her to the dining room and left her with one more kiss. Flying to the farm, he climbed the stairs to his old room and fell asleep in the bed that was much too small. 

* * *

Jor-El watched over the sleeping men. It was actually possible to hold them in stasis almost indefinitely. But his driving goal was for his offspring to know happiness. This planet had been the closest, he had visited it himself, had sowed his seed, hoping to better the gene pool. 

That had been far in the past 

He'd gone dormant. Sealing out the world, he waited for something to indicate that Clark had learned what he needed to know. 

* * *

A shaft of sunlight woke Clark the next morning. He stood, worked the kinks out of his body and entered the bathroom. After a shower, he made a pot of coffee and drank a cup slowly. 

He looked back at his life wondering when things got so out of control. When did he become Jonathan? When did he stop believing in Lex? Getting to his feet, he walked out onto the porch. He leapt into the air, and moved back through time. 

His first stop was the day he arrived on Earth. He stood a good distance from the spot where Lex lay, waiting for his younger self to appear. He watched and listened to the words, watched the look on Lex's face as he talked to the boy bending over him. 

The trust in Lex's eyes as he looked up at the young Clark was amazing. He stayed out of sight and watched as his younger self wandered away. He heard Lionel calling for Lex. He couldn't believe what happened next. 

Lionel finished uncovering Lex's body and then reeled back from him as though he was contaminated. He actually left the boy lying on the ground and went back toward the road. He couldn't believe that anyone would do that. 

Adding that behavior to the other things he'd done to Lex over the years and it was no wonder that evil was stronger in the man that Lex became. No one could face that kind of abuse without ill effects. 

He moved forward again each time stopping at some juncture when he knew Lex had faced obstacles. He observed the breakdowns, the tears and the screams of pain and rage. And he watched each time he'd let Lex down in even small ways. 

Some fucking savior he was. He couldn't even save the man he'd called friend. His friendship had always come with conditions, conditions Lex had tried to meet. 

In despair, he flew forward in time. Stopping in what felt like the present to him, he went to the planet and combed the reports of the wedding, the disarmament. He dug out the video and watched. 

Lex had been as luminous as any bride had ever been, and his older self was puffed up with pride. They belonged together. They had always belonged together. Something inside him altered at last. 

Lois banged open the door of the morgue [You mean the newspaper's morgue, right? People who don't know the term is used that way may wonder why Lois is hanging out with dead bodies.] ready to do battle with Clark, only to find the room empty. She turned to the man cleaning the floor behind her and snarled. "I thought you said Clark Kent was in here." 

"I saw him go in and he didn't come out." 

"Probably left while you were out smoking." 

"I don't smoke, Ms. Lane. He hasn't come past me, I swear." 

She stomped past him to the elevator, fuming that she'd missed a chance to spit in his eye one more time. 

* * *

In the fortress, the AI felt the shift in the time line. Jor-El looked down at his son. The two men were still entwined, Lex's head resting over Kal's heart, legs and arms holding each other tightly. Kal looked younger, peaceful, and content. Lex's entire body glowed. 

He released them from stasis, checked to see what had changed, and waited for them to wake. He didn't have long to wait. 

Kal stirred, his hand cupping the back of Lex's skull, as his lips kissed the soft flesh. "Lex, wake up. I'm hungry." 

"When aren't you hungry, Kal? At least you give nice wake ups." 

Lex rolled away from Kal and watched with appreciation as his lover climbed from the bed. The muscles rippled as Kal twisted this way and that. He heard the rumble of an empty stomach and grinned. 

Lex rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After he peed for about a year, he went out looking for Kal. He found him flipping pancakes on the griddle as he used his other hand to crack open eggs into a bowl. 

"My multitalented husband, are we having any juice? Want me to start the coffee?" 

"Both would be wonderful, thanks." 

The two men moved around each other as if they'd been sharing a kitchen for years. They talked very little as they ate; Lex found that he was ravenous when the food was ready. There was a bit of footsy going on, a grin shot across the table as Lex's big toe rubbed against Kal's balls. 

"Keep that up and you're going to find your ass fucked across this table in a minute." 

"Ohhhh, I'm scared. The big bad Superman is gonna make the poor little human scream with pleasure." 

Kal laughed as Lex made 'fainting heroine' motions with his hands, finally tilting his head back and draping his arm across his eyes. Kal laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. 

Lex rose and walked around the table. Kal pushed back and Lex sat in his lap. "I love making you laugh." Kal's expression turned serious and he pulled Lex into a kiss. When they pulled apart, both looked a little starry eyed. 

"We should probably get this mess cleaned up. I promised Mom we'd be back in time for her birthday." 

"You know I don't want to disappoint my mother-in-law." 

The two cleaned as efficiently as they had cooked. Then they took a long shower, making love under the hot water. Lex emerged pink from more than the heat. Kal donned his Superman costume; Lex dressed in his usual understated but expensive elegance. Kal stopped near the door. 

"Father, did anything important happen last night?" 

"Nothing that the President or his consort need worry about. Lex, do not forget that you are dining with the Vice President tomorrow." 

"Thank you, Jor-El, it had slipped my mind. Although, I'm sure Martha would have reminded me. We'll see you in a few weeks." 

Superman pulled his cape around his husband as they took off. Somewhere over Kansas Kal spoke. "Lex do you feel like there is something we forgot to do?" 

"Such as, Kal?" 

"I don't know. I just feel like I forgot something and it was real important." 

"You remember that you love me? That we're married? I know you remembered your mother's birthday. What could be more important than those things?" 

"Nothing is more important than those things. It's probably just a left over dream image." 

"Probably. Don't frown; we're almost there. I don't want Martha thinking we've been fighting." 

"Don't be silly, Lex. We haven't had a fight since I was in high school." 

"I intend to keep it that way." 

Superman touched down next to the yellow farmhouse and Martha came out onto the porch. 

"I was about to go to the party without you." 

"Mom, you knew we'd be here." 

She smiled as she was kissed on both cheeks and four arms hugged her at once. 

"Chloe called. She made it to town. She'll meet us at the Talon. She brought her new boyfriend." 

"That should be interesting." 

"Oh you. Come on, I can't be late." 

"Martha, it's your day. No matter when we arrive they'll be glad to see you." 

Kal zipped upstairs and soon emerged dressed as Clark Kent. Lex shook his head at the plaid shirt and jeans. He was never going to get the farm out of this boy - not that he really wanted to. 

Epilogue: 

Superman stood proud as his husband, lover and leader of the free world signed the disarmament agreement. Starting tomorrow, Superman would begin taking the nuclear weapons off planet. Lex had managed to bring all the armed nations in the world to agreement that war was never going to be the answer. And that nuclear weapons should not be kept on the planet. 

In the early days of his political career, some had compared his charisma to that of Hitler, but the only thing he shared with that man was the ability to move a crowd with his speeches. Time after time, he'd proved his benign intent. The country had flourished under him. Heads of state respected him, school children wrote him letters and the voters reelected him by the largest margin in history. 

At the end of the long day, he lay in his bed, waiting for his husband to finish his nightly patrol. Superman's footsteps sounded in the hallway and Lex set his book aside. He grinned as the red cape swirled around the long legs as Kal threw it aside. 

The naked super hero slipped into bed next to the President. Lex pulled Kal close and they snuggled down farther on the bed. 

"Kal, I have some news." 

"What is it, Lex?" 

"The Speaker of the House came to see me. It seems they want to start working on changing the law." 

"What law?" 

"They don't think two terms are enough. They want me to be able to run for reelection in two years." 

"Is that what you want?" 

"It isn't just me, Kal. This is our life. How do you feel?" 

"We've got time if it's what you'd like to do. Jor-El says we can expect an extended lifetime, so it isn't like we need for you to retire. I know how much you like living in the White House." 

"But, Kal, I sometimes feel like I'm neglecting you." 

"And all these years I thought I was neglecting you." 

"I've never felt neglected, Kal. Not once since the night you ran off Helen." 

"Then you should do it. They won't find a better President, that's for sure." 

"I love you so much." 

"I know and I love you. Now think I might get a little celebration loving." 

"Whatever you want, Kal." 

In the hallway, the secret service agent on duty smiled as Kal's voice rose in pleasure, begging his husband to let him come. 

The end. 


End file.
